Bloons TD 8
Note: This fangame takes the existence of the fangame Bloons TD 6 into account, so I suggest that you look at that page before viewing this one. Also, going off said page's canonicity, the real Bloons TD 6 would technically be Bloons TD 7 here. Bloons Tower Defence/Defense 8 is the eighth instalment of the Bloons Tower Defence franchise, released by Ninja Kiwi in September 2020, both on Steam and on iOS devices. Gameplay The gameplay of Bloons TD 8 is simple. The player starts with 650 cash that can be spent on towers, and get more as the rounds progress. Towers will attack any Bloons who come into their range. Bloons progress along the path, and steal Lives if they escape the path. After completing a number of rounds, the player wins the game. If they run out of lives before that, they will lose. *Easy: Prices are 15% lower, the player has 300 lives, and there are 50 rounds to pass. *Medium: Prices are normal, the player has 225 lives, and there are 75 rounds to pass. *Hard: Prices are 8% higher, the player has 150 lives, and there are 100 rounds to pass. *Very Hard: Prices are 20% higher, the player has 75 lives, and there are 150 rounds to pass. *Impoppable: Similar to Very Hard, but the player has only one starting life and cannot gain any more. The final round is also considerably harder on Impoppable. Towers Main Article: Bloons TD 8/Towers *Dart Monkey *Tack Shooter *Sniper Monkey *Ice Monkey *Road Spikes (and Spike Shack) *Ninja Monkey *Boomerang Thrower *Bomb Shooter *Mortar Monkey *Exploding Pineapple (and Pineapple Stand) *Glue Gunner *Squirt Monkey *Monkey Ace *Monkey Buccaneer *Monkey Glue (and Adhesive Factory) *Monkey Apprentice *Alchemist Monkey *Pyro Monkey *Druid Monkey *Super Monkey *Jetpack Monkey *Tech User *Diver Monkey *Spike-o-Pult *Monkey Village (and Monkey Visitors) *Banana Farm *Archer Monkey *Samurai Monkey *Dartling Gunner *Spike Factory *Monkey Engineer *Bloonchipper *Heli-Pilot *Monkey SUB Bloons For more information, see List of Bloons *Red Bloon *Blue Bloon *Green Bloon *Purple Bloon *Yellow Bloon *Orange Bloon *Pink Bloon *Black Bloon *White Bloon *Zebra Bloon *Lead Bloon *Rubber Bloon *Glass Bloon *Rainbow Bloon *Ceramic Bloon *MOAB *SUPA-MOAB *BFB *SUPA-BFB *ZOMG *DDT *SUPA-ZOMG *BAD *SUPA-BAD *KING MOAB *TARANTULA *PHANTOM *DOMINATOR *Golden Bloon *? Bloon Heroes Main Article: Bloons TD 8/Heroes * Marianne Powers Main Article: Bloons TD 8/Powers Bloon Properties/Effects Main Article: Bloons TD 8/Bloon Properties Upgrades This game's upgrade system is split into five tiers. On each tower, there are three initial upgrades (in Tier 1). Purchasing a Tier 1 upgrade unlocks two Tier 2 upgrades. Purchasing a Tier 2 upgrade then unlocks a Tier 3 upgrade, which unlocks two Tier 4 upgrades. Choosing a Tier 4 upgrade will then unlock a "Sealed" upgrade if the player's rank is high enough. Note, however, that you can only choose two upgrades from each of Tiers 1 and 2 per tower, and only one Tier 3 upgrade and Tier 4 upgrade per tower.